


Here with me  伴我于此

by LingLinger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 老超/红雨世界吸血鬼蝙, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 后来我再也没有用到那台机器，那个房间也被布鲁斯锁起来了，只有他知道密码的氪星材质锁。我知道我能破坏它，但这没有任何意义。





	Here with me  伴我于此

**Author's Note:**

> 老超x吸血鬼蝙。没错就是红雨三部曲世界的老爷。但关于43号地球的故事实在找不到，可能有BUG！OTL  
> 并不是同一个世界的超蝙！！！一时怨念产物粗制滥造三观不正！请注意避雷！！！  
> 有车！！！清水版请移步LOFTER！❤

我守着这个机器已经好多年了，自从上一个布鲁斯去世后。

每一次我得到他们，都会以为再也不需要这台机器，然而事实一次次证明我是错的。

 

一

残破的地球已不复数百年前的模样，自从上一次核战争之后，存活下来的人类集中居住在为数不多的“纯净之地”，继续劳作，生存，养育子嗣，努力将这颗星球恢复到曾经的模样。我对没能阻止那一次战争而感到内疚，这是继我的布鲁斯死去后的又一次煎熬。守护残存的人类，在他们呼唤我的时候出现帮助他们，是我每天做的事情。

但于我而言，近年来，我每日还有另一个必须完成的任务。

那台机器陈放在孤独堡垒的一间实验室里，我一次次检查它，又一次次失望而归。

那是一台蝙蝠侠回收机器。

而我，就是这台机器的守护人。

戴安娜说自从数百年前布鲁斯死后我就疯了，对此我不置可否，也许从看到他棺椁的那一刻我就陷入疯狂，永远放不下那种执着。

多元宇宙死去的布鲁斯·韦恩会被送到这里，直到他再次死亡，或者消失后，机器会为我送来下一个。有时候，我宁愿机器不要送来布鲁斯，因为至少证明那些宇宙的蝙蝠侠都还活着，不要再经历我的布鲁斯所经历的痛苦。但又有时候，我很期待在开门的那一刻，机器旁躺着一个熟悉的身影。

我对此暗自高兴，却又觉得孤独无比。

距离上一个布鲁斯离开已经快十年，那是一个年轻的布鲁斯，他并没有死，是他误用了穿越多元宇宙的装置才来到这里。

这个布鲁斯说他的克拉克消失了，有一个时空的超人代替了他，他有露易丝，有孩子，他很阳光，很温暖，孩子们都喜欢他，一切是那么和谐，所有人都忘记了克拉克的存在。

“但是只有我，我知道那不是他。”那双灰蓝色眼睛有些湿润，我的手轻轻搭上他的肩膀，他只是叹了口气。

“我只是想再见他一面。”他说，“我用了时空转换装置，但似乎出了差错。”

我问他是否考虑留下来。他笑着拒绝，也对，他还活着，他还有自己的生活。

“能见你一面真好。”他在踏上转换装置离开前对我说。

我几乎能想象到他回去后要如何独自咀嚼他对克拉克的感情，如何面对超人美满的家庭，如何在怀念克拉克的时候愣神。

他是第13个布鲁斯。

我还记得第12个布鲁斯是个俄国人，他的一生都在抗争，来到这里后一直请求我将他送回去，我同意了，并给他看他的世界现在的状况。

他沉默了，正如先前那些因为死亡而被送到这里的布鲁斯一样。

那只攥住我披风的手慢慢松开，在空气里划过一个无奈的弧度。

他还是选择留下来。只是每当我回到孤独堡垒，都会看到他颓败地坐在椅子上，盯着手里的书本出神。

我深知他挂念的事物，但我对此无能为力，我得到这台机器的代价是不能干预布鲁斯已死的多元宇宙，否则机器就会出现反噬，所有宇宙的蝙蝠侠都会受到威胁。

我听他讲他宇宙的故事，让他自己选择对我的态度，我敬他，爱他，一直到他头发花白，寿终正寝，和大多数布鲁斯一样。

我待每一个布鲁斯都是如此。

 

二

核雾霾笼罩下的哥谭比它原来的更阴沉、诡秘。疯长的蔷薇藤蔓爬满了韦恩庄园的残骸，却在污染中开不出一朵艳丽的花，这片废墟的不远处就是韦恩家族的墓地，我把每一个死去的布鲁斯埋葬于此。

我的布鲁斯被埋葬在最深处，他已死去百年，我还记得那具沉重的棺椁，我为他抬棺，我为他洒下一捧泥土。那块墓碑现在爬满了裂纹，经过我多次的修补，布鲁斯·韦恩的名字几乎看不出轮廓。

我会定期来打扫这些墓碑，为它们献上一朵玫瑰——即使这些出生在孤独堡垒温室里的花朵，第二天就会因为恶劣的核污染迅速枯萎。

我有些沮丧地回到孤独堡垒，堡垒系统却显示这里还有别人。是入侵者？我仔细看了看生命体征的位置，竟然是在那台机器的房间！

我几乎是用子弹的速度飘到那里，又不敢惊动他，毕竟不是每一个布鲁斯都和超人关系亲密。第5个布鲁斯就是个好例子，他穿着一身灰色，见到我的一刹那拳头就直直地砸到我脸上，差点指骨骨折。

我不确定这个布鲁斯是否会反应过激，就像一个装着不知名事物的礼物盒。我小心翼翼地推开门，一对巨大的黑色蝙蝠翅膀包裹着一具赤裸的身体。

我惊讶万分，不由得后退一步。我从没有见过这样的布鲁斯，那绝不是人类。他就这样静静地躺在地上，依旧昏迷不醒，英俊的脸上惨白而毫无血色，看起来相当虚弱。他皱紧了眉头，长长的睫毛抖动着，像是正经历着可怕的梦魇。

他的身体真冷。我将他横抱起来，他的翅膀无力地拖在地上，让我想起蝙蝠侠长长的黑色斗篷。

“……”他似乎被我的动作惊醒了，红色的眼睛茫然地瞪着我。

“你感觉怎么样？”我问他，将他抱进医疗室。

“孤独堡垒？”他疑惑地打量着四周，伸出手将我推开，我没有想到他的力气会那么大。“克拉克？”他站在房间中央，黑色的翅膀在身后伸展开，用一种质疑的眼神打量我。

我看着那双红色的瞳中充满惊讶、狂喜、不解、了然，最后化为失落，如同一缕被风吹灭的烛光。

“你不是……”他喃喃道，“你不是。”

“你在你的世界死亡，所以被送到了这里。”我对他解释，“这是另一个世界，死去的蝙蝠侠会到这里，直到再次消失。”

“我不配！”他突然捂着脸低吼道，“蝙蝠侠是哥谭的守护者，永远不会跨过那条底线！我杀人、吸血，我的双手都是血！我不配！”

他扑棱翅膀像是要离开，我急忙按住他：“到底发生了什么？！别这样！布鲁斯！”

“阿尔弗雷德因为我而死了……还有戈登……”他慢慢地滑下去，无力地跪坐在地上，被悲伤抽去了力气。我抓着他的手，跪下来扶着他冰冷的身体。“我变成这样就是为了打败德古拉，我原本可以就此收手，早些踏入阳光步入死亡，可是我没有。”

“后来小丑出现，我打败他之后……那是我第二次住手的机会，但是……”他的獠牙咬破了嘴唇，鲜红的血从嘴角淌下来。“我无法停止吸血……杀戮……”

他的声音越来越微弱，我伸出手抹去他嘴边的血，他像是被惊吓到了，后退一步：“你必须杀死我，砍下我的头颅。”

“你知道我永远不会那么做。”我说。

他瞪着我：“我不再是布鲁斯•韦恩，更不配是蝙蝠侠。”那具身体轻微地颤抖着，“我只会更加变本加厉地屠杀，这个世界也会受到殃及。”

“那就让我们一起修复它。”我回答，握住他冰凉的手。“这也是我守护这个世界的意义，我有信心修复这个残破的世界，更有信心能修复你。”

 

三

布鲁斯逃走了，就在第二天。

我从人类居住点回到孤独堡垒，门口的身份识别装置被破坏，有伪造身份验证以及蛮力打砸的痕迹。布鲁斯的房间里人造血浆撒了一地，监控影像显示他在吞咽下半杯人造血浆后暴躁地将Kelex端来的杯子砸碎，痛苦地抱着头，似乎再也无法控制身体。

我飞到地球上空捕捉熟悉的心跳，即使他会飞也无法离开太远。

他在哥谭。

西半球还陷在黑暗里，唯有人类的居住点散发着零星灯光。哥谭一片黑暗，我向着那个心跳飞去。那是破败的哥谭港，曾经多少黑手党在此交易，多少富人在这里的游轮上挥洒千金，多少人在此一夜暴富。我还记得那么清楚，蝙蝠侠曾在这里侦查过的每一个晚上，布鲁斯•韦恩在那些游艇上穿的每一件礼服。

现在，被污染的海水倒映着明亮的月，青草从曾经平整的地面细缝中钻出，藤蔓爬满了残破的断垣颓壁。星星点点的萤火虫在海港四周飞舞着，这些小家伙在受到核辐射后似乎更亮，散发出莹莹的黄绿色光。

曾经辉煌的哥谭港，数百年后是这番颓败的模样。

布鲁斯躲在垃圾箱的杂物后面，蹲在那儿用翅膀把自己的身体遮蔽起来，手里抓着一只被啃得支离破碎的老鼠。我推开那些杂物飘到他身前，他的手哆嗦一下，缓缓放下那具鲜血淋漓的老鼠尸体。

“回去吧。”我抓住他的手臂。

他像是愣住了，低着头，也不看我。

我想把他拉起来，可是他挣脱了我的手。

“我很丑陋，是不是？”他问，又像是在自言自语。“我知道我已经无药可救了。”

“你会好起来的。”我安慰他，“我会再次改良孤独堡垒的人造血浆。”

“我尝试过，人造血浆早就无法满足我。”他摇摇头，翅膀耷拉下来，“你不明白，你没有见过我曾经的模样……我刚到这个世界，力量被因为上一次死亡而削弱，但我会慢慢恢复，变得暴戾、渴望鲜血、丧失理智。我知道这个世界残存的人类不多，那些你为之奋斗的人们，总有一天……”

他哽住了。萤火虫照亮了他的脸，哀伤的，自弃而又绝望的脸。

我沉默着再次将他拉起来，他没有拒绝。只是用翅膀包裹住自己，任由我抱住他飞回孤独堡垒。

我从未见过这样的布鲁斯。

 

四

我不能放任布鲁斯跑出去在阳光下自杀，所以我将他关在房间里，三重密码，氪星金属材质锁，他无法破坏。

我暂时没有其他抉择。

但他的情况很不乐观。

他在玻璃杯的碎片中翻滚、嘶吼着，不得不舔舐那些洒落在地的人造血浆，却又因饥饿而发抖，如同瘾君子一般。

“杀了我。”他痛苦地扑过来抓着我的手，指甲一瞬间折断了。我没有料想到这个，那么多年失去布鲁斯的生活，我几乎忘记自己的钢铁之躯会让他受伤。

“杀了我！”他再次低吼道。

我当然不能这么做。

“你们都不会这样做对吗？”他红着眼睛，头发凌乱而汗湿。“阿尔弗雷德也是……你也是……”

我拿出从实验室里取来的铅盒，慢慢打开它，绿色的光慢慢展现。我强忍住不适从盒子里拿起它，皮肤顿时像被刀割那样充斥痛苦，这是一只氪石戒指，我曾赠予蝙蝠侠的礼物。

“你在干什么？！”布鲁斯大吼着，他掐住我的手想要抢夺它，“这是氪石！”

但我已经用它划开了我的手掌。我看到布鲁斯眼里一闪而过的渴望，这是一种本能，吸血鬼的本能。

只有我才能满足的本能。

我抓着他的手臂将他拉到身边，他像是明白了我的计划，惊惶地向后推拒着。吸血鬼的力量比人类强大数倍，但于我而言不成问题。我把他圈在怀里，划开的手掌捂住他的嘴。“喝下去。”我命令道，努力让自己的语气听起来不容置疑，但我发现我做不到。“喝下去，布鲁斯，求你。”

不然你会死。

他挣扎了一会儿，终于屈服了。他舔食着我的手掌，那些血顺着我的掌纹慢慢流淌，被猩红的舌头悉数卷取。我弯曲手掌努力让更多血溢出，接触氪石带来的疼痛如同虫蚁啃咬我的皮肤，绿色的辐射让我头晕眼花几乎站立不稳，我感到恶心、刺痛、虚弱，但我不在乎。

“别再那么做……”他的嘴角残留血痕，像是再次清醒过来，夺过那块氪石将它丢到铅盒里。“你什么都不知道……什么都……”他低下头，颤抖着身体。

我装作看不见他眼角的眼泪，布鲁斯总是要强的，每一个都如此。我将他抱起来放在床上，看着他的眼睛。

“你知道我不是你的布鲁斯。”他说，我觉得红色的眼眸也很美。

“我也不是你的克拉克。”我回答。“但这里只有我和你，守护每一个来到这里的布鲁斯是我存在的意义。”

“老家伙。”他突然笑了，撑起身体将鼻尖抵上我的。“我终于看到你老去的模样，我想象过，猜测过，现在你就活生生在我面前。”

我知道，数百年的光阴让我双鬓斑白，皱纹细密爬上额头。其实我的衰老本可延缓，但战争让大部分阳光无法透过核污染的大气，我要费很大功夫才能照到太阳。“你是多么年轻啊，布鲁斯。”我叹息着抓住他抚摸我脸颊的手，将他摁回被褥里。“不老不死的吸血鬼体质？”

“我想我也会如此。”他歪过头，在枕头另一边压出几个褶皱，“我曾经是人类。”

吸血鬼追求一切原始的欲望。

 

五

我吻上他的额头，聆听他逐渐加快的心跳，一个不属于吸血鬼的心跳，布鲁斯的心跳，坚定，有力，令我安心。

“布鲁斯，成为我的，布鲁斯。”刹那间，我觉得数年来心中的那一块空洞被填补了。

“如果你见过我曾经的模样，你一定不会想要这样。”他嗤笑一声，眼底闪过一丝无奈：“你只是把我当做某人的替代品。”

我无法反驳，但他那双残留着血迹的唇已经凑过来，微凉而柔软，充满残忍的血腥味，我吮着它们不愿放开，直到感受布鲁斯无力的推拒。

“你……不要得寸进尺。”他瞪着我，双唇有些红肿。

我朝他笑了笑，低头亲吻他的脖颈。吸血鬼苍白的皮肤很容易留下红紫色的吻痕，我肆意地在他胸前啃咬，抚摸他饱满的胸肌，用手掌在他的腹部肆意游走，收获一串难耐的喘息。他很快就硬起来了，我握住他饱胀的阴茎，感到有些奇怪：“吸血鬼也是需要做爱的吗？”

“废话！”他的脸居然红了，每一个布鲁斯都如此不坦率。

我不禁伸出舌头舔着他的乳头，用手揉捏另一颗，那两颗柔软的小东西开始发红发硬，布鲁斯突然发出一声响亮的呻吟，软绵绵的鼻音，慵懒而情色。我轻咬他的胸，故意在那些吻痕上面叠下几个浅浅的牙印：“如果我能满足你，你是不是就不用出去捕猎了？”

“你最好……最好能满足我。”他小声低语，我能感受到他贴着我小腹的阴茎正渗出前液，一片黏糊糊的。

我重重地捏了他的乳头一下：“你似乎很迫不及待？”

“你也勃起了，老家伙。”他低低地喘息着，不认输地拉下我的裤子，抓起我的阴茎套弄起来。

这很舒服，我承认，突然感到血气上涌。布鲁斯调皮地用他吸血鬼的长指甲轻轻抠弄我的顶端，酥酥麻麻的，企图让我缴械投降。我识破他的把戏，抓住他的腿将他的臀抬起，把他最私密的部位暴露出来。

“……你……”他不满地抗议，向我呲起牙威胁。

我用我的舌头让他成功闭嘴。他的后庭似乎没有用过，或者说，他和他的超人可能分开了很长时间，又或者说，他们不是那种关系。

但于我而言，这又有什么关系呢？

我小心地舔过每一寸褶皱，听着他压抑的喘息，他正用手臂遮着脸，妄图躲避我的目光。我将舌头插进已经被舔湿的穴口，模拟交媾的样子抽插起来，穴口的嫩肉箍着我的舌头，他真紧啊，我决定好好扩张。

“克拉克！不要！”布鲁斯惊慌失措地想爬起来，被我掐着腿无法起身，他就像被倒吊起来一样无法动弹，双腿在我手掌中颤抖个不停。“不……别舔那里……”他的声音渐渐低下去，几乎听不见。

“你在害羞？”我轻咬了一口他的翘屁股，故意问他。然后我从Kelex那里抓过一剂润滑液挤到手里，湿软的穴口在刚插入手指的时候受到了阻碍。“难受吗？”

他摇摇头，偏过头去抿紧嘴唇，一副让我为所欲为的样子。

我将第二根手指插进去，一些润滑液被挤出来了，顺着臀缝一直流到他的后背。当我按压他的前列腺时，他终于抑制不住呻吟出来了。

“很舒服？”我问他。他正跟着我的节奏底底地叫唤着，听到我的声音，突然像是意识到自己的状态，又抿住了嘴唇。

我有点懊恼，忍不住插入了第三根手指。布鲁斯皱起眉，柔软的穴包裹着我手指，我转动手腕变化角度刺激他，肠道已经不再如之前那样难以进入，甚至我三根手指离开的时候，发红的小穴闭合不拢，能看见内里的一点软肉。

我情不自禁地吻其他的肩膀，一直吮吸到他的手臂，轻舔他腋下的敏感皮肤，留下一条晶亮的水渍。布鲁斯压低的呻吟带上了哭腔，我感受到我在他体内的手指被紧缩的软肉紧紧吸附。

他被我的手指插射了，白色的精液洒得小腹上全是。

他底气不足地狠瞪了我一眼，眼角溢出了生理泪水。这景象让我小腹一紧。差不多扩张完成了。我脱去衣服，他却红着脸叫住我。

“我……好渴……”布鲁斯跪在床上，用手抓住我的老二开始套弄。我知道他想做什么，索性半躺下来享受。

“我会喂饱你。”我说。

他贪婪地吮吸着我的性器，用那根灵巧的鲜红的舌头在顶端打着圈，然后张大嘴巴将它缓缓吞入一半，又像是觉得不称心，向后退出一些再慢条斯理地吞入，一副不知餍足的模样。

我按住他的头将老二狠狠插到他嘴里。他像是被呛住了，不满地皱起眉头，一手撑着床平衡身体，一手搭着我的腿上下吞咽起来。吸血鬼的獠牙偶尔擦过我的性器，但钢铁之躯不怕这个，我甚至觉得这种轻微的痒意很有情趣。

他的喉咙如此柔软，舌头不时卷动我的顶端，我决定射在他喉咙里。但我没想到他的吞咽声意外地响亮，他是故意的。我看着他一脸满足地将我的精液全数吞下。“不够……”他舔着指爪上的残余，满脸情欲，“还要……”

他在报复我。我不禁低吼一声将他推倒在床上，掐住他的腰一插到底。他吃痛地倒抽一口冷气，我有点后悔自己如此鲁莽，但我知道吸血鬼不会那么容易受伤。

“太……太大了。”他喘得上气不接下气，腿却紧紧箍着我的腰，正抬起屁股自己小幅度地往前送。

很明显他在挑逗我，真是口是心非。我知道他想要这个，索性扭动胯部粗暴地碾磨他的前列腺，抽出至顶端再整根没入，享受湿软的穴道包裹。

“啊！啊啊……”可能是没有想到节奏会那么激烈，他抓着我的手臂，翅膀在床上胡乱拍打。“该死的！慢……啊……慢点！”

“你从刚才就在流水。”我指出，并不想因此而放缓速度。“你的身体正显示你兴奋得要命，对更粗暴的性爱异常期待。”

“闭……闭嘴！”他似乎再也无法摆出刚才那副狡黠的风流花花公子样，恼羞成怒地用脚踢着我的后背。“要做就好好做！”

“好的，布鲁斯。”我认真地点点头，故意在撞入他身体的时候更加用力，得以让我的阴囊狠狠拍上他的臀肉。我当然很舒适，但布鲁斯就开始抗议了，他扭动着身体企图偷偷地向后退。

“这样算不算好好做？”我问他，在他的屁股上惩罚性地打了两巴掌，捞起他的腰再次让我的老二继续深入他的体内。

“不……啊……啊啊……”他已经无法完整地说出一句话，只是胡乱呻吟起来，眼睛微微上翻，看起来被操软了。

“这样呢？”我也忍不住喘气，他太辣了，汗湿的黑发贴在额头上，嘴唇充血，嘴角还残留一点我的精液。明明已经被操到神志不清，下身湿软一片，腿却依然紧紧地绞着我的腰。

“哼啊……啊……”布鲁斯张着嘴呜咽着微微抽搐，他因为快感弓起身体，又因为我再一次撞上他的前列腺而无力地扭腰。

“这算不算……好好做？嗯？” 我觉得燥热，几乎就要射出来。残留的润滑液混合肠液跟着抽插起沫，发出响亮的啪啪声。

“别……别说……克拉克……啊！克拉克！”布鲁斯再一次高潮了，又一波浓稠的精液射出来。湿润的穴道骤然收紧，我不禁射在他的身体里。

他像是被抽去了力气，任由我将他抱在怀里，亲吻他的脸。

我想，我再也不用守着那台机器了。

 

六

布鲁斯又不见了。

不得不说，大清早醒来想亲吻伴侣却摸到冷掉的床铺的感觉非常不好。

我穿上衣服，在堡垒的大门口找到他，不出意料，他正忙着伪造一个通行身份。

“你为什么还要走呢？”我问。

他像是被惊吓到了，点着屏幕的手僵硬片刻，但没有回头：“我不能再这样下去，总得有个了断。”

那声音低沉、不容置疑，就像昨晚的一切都是一场梦。“我认为昨天已经找到解决方案了？”我有些恼火，“你可以喝我的血！我就是你的血罐！”

“然后呢？喝你的一点血？就像是渡夜资？”他刻薄地嘲讽，转过头看了我一眼，我对上他的眼神。

他是在担心我。

他担心我再为他被氪石所伤。

这个倔强的傻瓜。

堡垒的大门层层打开，外面冰封一片，阳光照射在冰雪上发出刺眼的光。他像是有些奇怪我为什么不阻止他，但这种犹豫只维持了两秒。布鲁斯扑棱着硕大的黑色翅膀，向着门外的明亮飞去。

他沐浴在对他而言久违的阳光里，但预想中皮肤的灼烧没有来临，没有任何不适。他不明所以地站在那儿，我慢慢飘过去，从背后圈住他。

“你饮用了氪星人的血液，你会慢慢不再惧怕阳光，你不会再渴望杀戮。”我说，感受到他轻微的颤抖，“我昨天刚通过堡垒研究出的结果，原来打算今天告诉你。”

他转过身，张了张嘴，却说不出一句话。

“布鲁斯，我说过我要治疗你。”我郑重地问他，“你愿意给我一次机会吗？”

 

FIN

 


End file.
